


Chance of a Lifetime

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1930s, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Magda and her lover, the demon Kylo, reunite one night.  Will their love be rekindled or will they never love again?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/ Magda
Kudos: 1





	Chance of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Rio is one of Madga's personas, Ben Solo is one of Kylo's.

The soulful jazz music permeated the dingy air of the Crimson Cat, one of LA’s premier jazz clubs, especially with the _pachuco_ gangs of the area. The various couples were either dancing or making out at one of the numerous tables that dotted the floor

Magda hated it.

She shifted in slight discomfort as Fly Rico draped his arm around her. As much as she knew she had to keep up the appearance of being in love with him, she honestly hated him. He was cocky, brash, sexist, and above all, an idiot; he was really the last person that Magda would ever really pick if she was a human.

She sighed and took a drag of her cigarette. She looked around her, studying the people. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to the door as three men walked in.

“Rico,” one of them, a short tanned skinned man called out as he waved at them. He walked over to them followed by the two other men, a dark-skinned one and a lighter-skinned one with dark hair.

“Poe, hey! _¿Cómo te va?_ ” Rico asked him as they shook hands.

“ _Me está yendo bien_ ,” Poe replied.

Magda eyed the dark-haired man, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around here, doll,” he said with a grin and stretched his hand out. “Name’s Ben. Ben Solo.”

Magda returned the smile and took his hand. “Call me Rio, baby boy.”

Ben grinned wider. He kissed the back of her hand, maintaining eye contact.

Fly Rico pulled Magda (or rather Rio, as she called this persona) closer, while the man named Poe just rolled his eyes at his friend, the man that called himself Ben.

“So, had that _gringo_ tried anything else?” Poe asked Rico as the three men sat down on the sofa surrounding the tiny table.

The gang leader shook his head. “Haven’t seen or heard from him since I kicked his sorry ass.”

Poe laughed, liting a cigarette as Magda studied him. She really didn’t know too much about the man except that he wanted to be a pilot or something. He was always bragging about how he was a better pilot than Charles Lindbergh and frankly, she found it annoying. Of course, she found most humans annoying so why would he be any different?

Rico and Poe continued to talk along with the chocolate-skinned man, named Finn; Ben interjected a few times but mainly kept quiet. Magda found herself staring at Ben more often than she normally would at a human. There was something about him that was different. Odd. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it. It intrigued her.

The band playing changed songs, playing “Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)”.

Ben suddenly stood up and held out his hand for Magda to dance with him. She smiled as she took his large hand. She started to get up but Rico held her back; he glared up at the taller man.

“Relax,” she told Rico. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

Magda took Ben’s hand and he led her out to the dance floor. They began to dance to the music, their bodies swaying in time to the beat. Ben took her hands in his and twirled her around; he then picked her up and lifted her over his head with ease.

Magda found herself enjoying this. She laughed in genuine happiness as she continued to dance with the dark-haired man. The music soon changed to a slow song and Ben pulled her close to slow dance with her. She closed her blue eyes as she rested her head against his wide chest, breathing in his sweet, musky smell.

The song soon ended. Magda silently took Ben’s hand and guided him out of the club. They walked down an alleyway towards an abandoned hotel; they entered through a boarded-up side door. They headed up the stairs to one of the rooms at the top.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect to see you any time soon,” Magda said as she walked into a room. She turned around as she became her true form. “Kylo.”

The man changed into his demon form before her eyes. His hair was the same color and he wore an all-black outfit of pants, a quilted long-sleeve tunic, belt, and boots. “I was bored,” he simply replied.

She arched her eyebrow at him. “I take it Hux is being his usual, annoying self?” she inquired with a smirk.

“Actually, it’s Rey this time.”

“Rey?” she asked. “Sweet, little, dear, innocent Rey, the favorite?”

Kylo chuckled. Both of them knew all too well that his cousin, Rey, was never as innocent as she acted. She constantly messed up while Kylo often tried to do the noble thing and fix things, more often than not, he got blamed for them. Magda found it infuriating whenever she saw it happen.

“What did she do this time?” the demoness asked him.

Kylo shrugged his wide shoulders. “What didn’t she do? Enchant a mortal to make him do her bidding; cause a riot; convince a person to murder someone else for the fun of it.”

“Sounds like she hasn’t changed much,” Magda mused as she walked over to the bed. She casually sat down on the dirty comforter and leaned back.

Kylo silently walked over to her and sat down next to her. He reached over to grab her hand but she pulled away; he slightly flinched and pulled his hand back.

Magda grimaced, regretting her actions. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“It’s alright,” Kylo replied.

Truthfully, he didn’t know what he expected. While they had been lovers for years (eons, even) they had recently parted on odd terms and hadn’t really interacted much since then. He had heard from others that she, for the most part, seemed to be doing well as could be expected considering the state of things.

Magda gave him a weak smile in response. It had honestly been nice to see him at the Crimson Cat as she was beginning to miss him. She slowly reached her hand out and placed it over his larger one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Kylo smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her soft, dark hair. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s company.

Magda inhaled Kylo’s scent. It was a pleasant mix of sweet and musky with a hint of marigold; it was intoxicating. She leaned up, pausing for a brief moment, and softly kissed his lush lips.

Kylo was slightly taken off guard but he soon found himself melting into the kiss. He reached up and tenderly cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. He shifted his large body so that he was lying over her petite frame. He ran his hand down her side, resting it on her slender hips.

Magda undid his tunic, her fingers deftly pulling it off over his wide shoulders; she pulled his undershirt up over his head. Her fingers lightly ran over his firm abs, sending a euphoric surge up his torso; he moaned in happiness. She sat up and Kylo reached behind her, unzipping her floor-length black dress; she wiggled out of the garment, exposing her breasts. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and took her left breast in his mouth, lightly suckling on the tiny bud; his other hands went to her right one and began kneading it. She nibbled her lower lip as she arched her back into her lover’s mouth. She interlaced her hands in Kylo’s dark hair and held his head close to her breasts. She dug her nails into his back, leaving angry, red marks in her wake.

Kylo pulled away and removed his pants as Magda shimmied out of her dress. They changed positions so that he was lying on his back and she was perched over him. She crawled downwards and took his sizable organ in her hands. She gave it a few pumps, making it stand to attention. She then took his erection and licked the underside of it.

Kylo moaned as his lover put his cock in her mouth. She alternated between licking and sucking the organ, making it leak a tiny bit of pre-cum. Once it was fully firm, she repositioned herself so that she was straddling Kylo’s face, lining her essence up to his mouth. She slowly lowered herself onto his lips and he licked a stripe up her folds; it was Magda’s turn to moan. She rested her hands on the wall to balance herself as Kylo began to eat her out. While she had indulged in fucking (to be blunt about it) humans during her time in the mortal realm, she was never satisfied. It always seemed like the focus was on her partner, more or less and she was always an afterthought. When she made love to Kylo, it was always different. He actually made sure she enjoyed it as much as he did; she loved that about him.

Kylo placed his hands on her thighs, his thumbs softly caressing her skin. He gently guided her to the best position for him to access her pussy. He continued to ravage her honeypot, delving into all the nooks and crannies. He soon had her moaning in happiness.

Once Magda’s sex was drenched, she shifted her petite body so that Kylo’s massive cock was at her soaked entrance. She lowered herself on his organ, sighing as she settled; holy fuck was he always this big? He rested his large hands on her upper thighs in silent reassurance, allowing her time to rest. Once she was as adjusted as she was going to be, she slowly rolled her hips. Kylo’s hefty shaft slid in and out of her drenched core with ease, aided by a mix of his pre-cum and her natural syrup. She threw her head back in bliss, the tip of her lover’s organ rubbing the wall of her cervix; it was absolutely heavenly.

Kylo looked up at her as she rode him. He was mesmerized by her, in love. He had always been in love with her, ever since they met all those years ago. He still was. He rested his left hand on her hips, his thumbs brushing the soft skin of her hips. He reached up with his right and palmed her left breast, giving it a light, playful squeeze; his large hand enveloped Magda’s small, pert tit. She placed her left hand over his, keeping it firmly in place.

She looked down at Kylo with a love-struck gaze, enthralled at the sight before her. Magda found herself falling more in love with her demon lover than ever before at that moment. She couldn’t explain it.

Kylo moved his right hand so that his thumb was lightly pressed against her nub at the top of her opening. She gasped as he began to slowly rub a circle over it, making it swell in size.

“Yes,” she sighed as she slightly quickened her pace, her need to climax becoming more urgent with each passing moment. It was almost becoming too much to bear.

Kylo slowly increased his movements at her clit, making her moan louder. He soon had her on the cusp of orgasm.

Before she knew it, Magda’s body erupted in the most mind-blowing orgasm she felt in a long time. She let out a high-pitched wail as her body shook from the force.

Kylo soon followed suit, squirting his hot sperm deep inside her with a deep grunt. He saw stars as he emptied himself.

Magda collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard as she recovered. He hugged her close, planting a soft kiss on her temple. She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She snuggled against his chest. Maybe they did have a chance at love after all.


End file.
